Akunamatata
by jAwbr3aker
Summary: An unfortunate blackhooded person randomly steals a bag of galleons from an unsuspecting shopper in Diagon Alley, who happens to be the infamous James Potter, renowned school marauder, usedtobe ladies man, trained Auror, and future Hogwarts professor....
1. Diagon Alley

Title: Akunamatata

Author: jAwbr3aker

My simple Disclaimer: in short, I Disclaim.

The real and required Disclaimer: Mrs. J.K. Rowling owns every character in this story except for those of which I will announce are mine. Only one person created and owns Harry Potter and to her, I am very thankful. This fiction would not have formed from my puny brain if it wasn't for Mrs. J.K. Rowling, 50First Dates, Animal Planet, Hot For Teacher, Coffee, Curly Sue, 2ndhand Lions, Water, Lily, the Internet(Hallelujah!), and finally, Thank you.

Ratings: M for future Lemons (for the perverted only). Just kidding, I'll cut those off or put it in a different chapter so you can skip those.

Summary: An unfortunate black-hooded person randomly steals a bag of galleons from an unsuspecting shopper in Diagon Alley, who happens to be the infamous James Potter, a renowned school marauder, used-to-be ladies man, highly trained Auror of four years, and future Hogwarts professor. Lily's life couldn't be anymore thrilling, especially when it's finally her last year in school, and to her surprise, she became two people she did not expect, the Head Girl and a subject for blackmail.

Author's notes/demand/favor: **YOU BETTER READ THIS!** I am a very lazy person. Don't expect prompt updates from me. I'm mean and scary, even though I love bunnies. Ha! That was a joke. I meant the bunny part. Anyway, just tune in from time to time, I promise I'll update at least once a month. And I like receiving constructive, productive, helpful reviews. No matter how lazy you are, leave a review. Flame all you want. Just provide some inspiration and ideas _you_ would like to chip in. Let the story begin…

○♂♀♂○

_Chapter I: The Rendezvous_

James was walking casually along Diagon Alley, a wide grin plastered on his young and handsome face. The street was busy and buzzing with laughter, merriment, and shuffling of bags. The loud shouts of merchants and bargainers, and the annoying tinkling of bells from shop doors could not distract him from his musing. He had just won a bet with his best friend… again. James smirked. He never lost a bet with Sirius, no matter how stupid it could be. But then, he never jumps in a bet when he knew he hadn't the chance to succeed. He was walking ahead, carelessly throwing and catching a pouch containing what seemed to be clinking coins. The street became less crowded and easier to seep through on the way back to the Leaky Cauldron. He was just passing by a group of giggling teenage girls, giving them a wink, making them giggle more, when-

Swish …

It happened so fast, that he just stopped in his tracks. There was a blur of a dark cloak brushing his arm and the pouch he was absently throwing in the air never came back down.

He whipped his head back so quickly his neck cracked. There, five feet away was the cloaked person who just stole his bag of winnings, running away fast and swerving people expertly, his cloak billowing behind him. Before he could think, his feet had broken into a run. He drew his wand from his pocket but he knew he couldn't use it. There were simply too many people in the street.

The thief bypassed and eluded every person hanging his way gracefully, as if performing a simple uncomplicated dance. The shopping witches and wizards around them were too engrossed with looking at shops and taking care of their bags of purchases, or their wailing children, to see what was happening.

The robber turned a corner, and then another corner, without even looking back to see if there was someone on his toes. Every time James thought he could have a good aim, the thief would change direction.

The damn thief was fast and seemed confident with his speed. James cursed lightly. Despite the situation, he was calm and collected. It wouldn't be long till he catches the pouchlifter. He smiled, snorting. He decided not to jinx the guy.

He would catch him with his bare hands.

The so-called-thief may be a fast runner, but he was half a foot shorter than James and had shorter sprints his legs could carry. Other than that, if the person knew who James was before he had thought of stealing from him, he would have been wiser to pick someone out of the hundreds of people walking along Diagon Alley who was not a trained and experienced Auror.

"Got you-"

James had caught up and grabbed where his hands could reach. The hood slid from the thief's head from the sudden tug of the fluttering cloak. Long brilliant red locks of hair, like fire against the sun, broke loose, and brushed his face. Smell of fragrant mixture of herbs wafted through his nose as the perpetrator whipped its head. He FROZE.

There looking back at James was just a girl around the age of sixteen. She had a very surprised expression on her face that rivaled James's own. The girl's slightly reddened cheeks visibly drained of its color. Just about to come to his senses, James opened his mouth to utter something, when-

BAM! A knee had connected with the area between his legs. Instead of words escaping his lips, a muffled cry came out instead. He doubled over as the girl ran away once more. He groaned in protest as he clutched the throbbing part of his body, excruciating pain shooting through him.

…waaaaiit…… he called on weakly, through his mouth or through his head he wasn't able to decipher, as his eyes watered.

Lily's P.O.V. :

_Ok Lily. This is the last time. It's your last remaining year in Hogwarts. Just a few shillings can suffice... _thud. thud._ For Merlin's sake! You'll be a Mediwitch in recompense. Just heal every bloody bloke in sight in the future for free. _These words were tearing at her mind. In the exterior, her posture remained calm but her heart was thundering inside her chest. Her hood lay low over her face and she was staring at the ground. She was walking aimlessly through Diagon Alley for a good hour when she heard a profound gnashing and grinding of numerous stone bricks in the distance. She was heading to the Leaky Cauldron. Lifting her head a bit, she saw the enchanted wall in the distance just closing up, as a few witches went through.

She sighed languidly as she circled around.

Amid the chatter and lively bustling around her, there came a discernable clanking. And she knew what it was. The raging battle inside her conscience turned vapid.

_Chink.. clink.. chink.. clink.. _ The sound rang through her ears. It was close. Just up ahead… it was getting closer. Estimation… five feet.. four feet.. three feet.. two.. feet…

Her head stayed low. Suddenly, she was in a trance. All thoughts diminished and all she could hear were the coins. The street became quiet and everything came in slow motion. Before she knew it, she had snatched the small bag of coins with a light-feathery touch just as it went soaring up the air.

_I got it.. _She almost couldn't believe it.

Not a second passed when she broke into swift strides, dodging, sidestepping, and bypassing people on impulse, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

_I got it.._

The shapeless haze in her mind was ebbing away.

_I got it!_

She couldn't suppress the smile that slowly formed in her visage. She held the bag in a death grip without noticing. She was running swiftly on light steps, as if floating over ground. She turned the corner and then turned to another one. She was too giddy to just stop moving. Suddenly, she felt her cloak being tugged. Puzzlement replaced the smile that hung on her lips.

"Got you-" A manly voice echoed through her ear.

Her hood had slid down to her shoulders when she whipped her head to look around. She FROZE. Apparently, so did the man, who was clutching her arm with a tight grip. _Got you.. _the voice resounded once more inside her mind. She felt herself pale. She couldn't move.

Time stretched like a gum but quickly got back together as-

His mouth started to open. That seemed to have woken her body, and her knee shot up to his groin.. hard.

He let out a cry of pain. She stumbled for half a second then she ran for her life, not looking back.

_Oh my god! _She had just kneed a guy who had grabbed her arm. _Oh my god! Holy Mother of Merlin's beard.._

She ran and ran and then ran some more.

She didn't rest her worn-out legs until she got out of the Leaky Cauldron and across the busy London streets. When she finally caught up with her body's exhaustion, she fell on a heap at a bench, near the city park. She loosened her legs, arms, feet, and hands promptly after.

Clink.

She did not notice the odd looks people were throwing at her in a distance or the kids pointing and laughing in her direction from the muggle playground. She looked down to the ground, where a small bag tied by string lay above a dry patch of sunken grass. She stared at it, breathing heavily for a minute, until her heartbeat slowed down a great deal. She picked the small bag up by the string, only noticing then how much heavier it was than before, there must be like twenty shillings in there.

Sitting up more comfortably, she yanked at the string and poured the contents onto her palm. Her eyes almost went out from its sockets. A few of its contents slipped through her fingers and fell to the ground, there were at least ten gold coins and a few shillings that shone brightly in her scrawny little hands. It was more than what she had expected, a _lot more_ than what she had hoped for. Her heart throbbed once more. She didn't _want_ this much, she didn't _need_ this much. A sick feeling erupted from her stomach, she felt queasy.

_Oh no… what have I done!_

End of Chapter..

A.N.: cough heehee reviewXD


	2. Snoopy and Licorice Snap

**_Read! Very important!_** I have revised Ch. II already, I'm very sorry.. but this is much better. If you have read the old one, you can just proceed to the part when Lily was in the train, I've altered a few things and added a few more. If you haven't read this yet then.. what're you waitin' for! XD

Title: Akunamatata

Author: jAwbr3aker

Disclaimer: Mrs. J.K. Rowling owns every character in this story except for those of which I will announce are mine. The Harry Potter world belongs to her. This is only a tribute to the magical fantasy that has inspired millions of people. I dedicate this AU fic to all of those who share my passion.

Rating: M for possible lemons.

Summary: An unfortunate black-hooded person randomly steals a bag of galleons from an unsuspecting shopper in Diagon Alley, who happens to be the infamous James Potter, a renowned school marauder, used-to-be ladies man, highly trained Auror of four years, and future Hogwarts professor. Lily's life couldn't be anymore thrilling, especially when it's finally her last year in school, and to her surprise, she became two people she did not expect, the Head Girl and a subject for blackmail.

Author's note: Thanks to my reviewers I was inspired to write. I never knew that reviews could me so happy!

_To my very first reviewers:_

storynverse – (My very first reviewer) OHO! This story is for you! Or more like, this update is for you!

angelofmynightmare **–** haha, james is _definitely_ gonna need it.. later, and yes, Lily doesn't know James.. yet. Ah- explanation later ;) read on, find out. Ahh the curiosity.

grannyHPfan **–** HA! I love your name. I've read so many LJ fics. While the love/hate thing really is interesting, you kinda get tired when you read the same thing over and over again. I've always wanted to write a story about a student/teacher affair. I do have an idea for a canon.. but this one is more interestingXD I love AU fics also.

Loves to dance – I like to dance too. Although the plot is different, I was inspired by a fic called Hot for Teacher, by erak. Now _that_, I think, is original, and very well written. I'm quite bummed that she stopped updating, but oh well.. _La Resistance_ lives on(that's from South Park). Waaa.. I never knew Akunamatata was spelled Hakuna Matata, but yes it is that, the catchphrase of Timone and Pumba.

I'm Filipino, I'm accustomed to texting the pinoy way and making everything short as good as possible. That's my lame excuse.

Now, on with the story…

○♂♀♂○

Previously on Ch. I: _Diagon Alley…_

Clink.

_She did not notice the odd looks people were throwing at her in a distance or the kids pointing and laughing in her direction from the muggle playground. She looked down to the ground, where a small bag tied by string lay above a dry patch of sunken grass. She stared at it, breathing heavily for a minute, until her heartbeat slowed down a great deal. She picked the small bag up by the string, only noticing then how much heavier it was than before, there must be like twenty shillings in there._

_Sitting up more comfortably, she yanked at the string and poured the contents onto her palm. Her eyes almost went out from its sockets. A few of its contents slipped through her fingers and fell to the ground, there were at least ten gold coins and a few shillings that shone brightly in her scrawny little hands. It was more than what she had expected, a lot more than what she had hoped for. Her heart throbbed once more. She didn't want this much, she didn't need this much. A sick feeling erupted from her stomach, she felt queasy._

Oh no… what have I done!

○♂♀♂○

_Chapter II: Snoopy and Licorice Snap_

**_August 27th, 9:23:56 p.m. _**

**_London flat, 52nd St., _**

**_Egrets Crescent, _**

_**Este Esteban Building**. _

"It's not a laughing matter! This is highly inappropriate…" James found himself saying as he watched his best friends laughing their arses off in his living room couch. Even Remus, the most reasonable of them all, couldn't contain his laughter.

He had just called them over three days before his departure for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, saying that he had just met with Dumbledore the day before, due to an emergency lunch break. Puzzling, but it was a patent request. The old professor deliberately asked him to take over a teaching job at his former school. He apologized profusely on how late his offer was, also craftily hinting a subtle desperation. James had half the mind to decline the offer, but seeing the determined look of the old man, he found it difficult to refuse and say flat out a definite NO.. _N-O, the answer is no!_

"Yes," came the answer before he could think it over more carefully, then, his mind drifted off to Mad-eye Moody. He opened his mouth in hopes that it would talk itself out of the situation, but Dumbledore had beaten him to it, saying: "No worries James, I've talked this over with Alastor before our auspicious meeting." He gave his famous warm smile. "Those Lamb Chops are excellent, together with the salad, it's far exquisite!" Dumbledore said before giving a quick farewell as he stood up, rather swiftly I might add, and vanishing before one could say Quidditch.

Now, what could be possibly laughable at being offered a teaching job by Albus Dumbledore?

Nothing.

"Yah! Yah! We know all about that from the office James. Now, tell us about this pouchlifter you came across Diagon Alley." Sirius, who was lying back on the sofa, bored all the while James _prattled_ on about Professor Dumbledore's unexpected offer, suddenly quirked an ear when Peter had cut off James' train of discussion, all the while a grinning Lupin looked on interestingly at James.

"Oh, you mean the girl-?"

"What? You never said anything about a girl." Sirius cut in, looking at James now instead of the ceiling, which he found more interesting to watch a minute ago. He sat up abruptly, his lip twitching and his eyes twinkling with unmistakable mischief.

"Well, I've told you all about it in the letter, didn't I?" There was a murmur of disagreement in which James wasn't able to discern a word that escaped each of three pairs of lips.

"Ok, ok… So I didn't say the whole story-" He was again interrupted by one of his friends, but it was Remus who had made a remark: "Ha! I knew there was something odd when you said you let the mugger go."

"Bet it was a sexy mugger, moony." Sirius added on, smiling toothily and wiggling his eyebrows slyly.

"Bet she was _very_ sexy, padfoot, if she could charm her way out of James' grasp!" Peter piped.

The three _adults_ gave a hearty laugh, completely ignoring James, who was trying to cut in-between his friends' banter, miserably and to no success.

"Bloody hell…" James mumbled under his breath as he paced back and forth in front of his three so-called friends. The laughing died out, and he found himself staring back at three smiling faces. He stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"Your pacing, she must really be that sexy. _Eh?_ So did you guys shag or what?" commented, none other than, Sirius Black.

"W- NO! Sirius, why would I shag someone who had just stolen my bag of winnings?"

"I don't know, you tell me." was the smooth reply, as Sirius sat back and crossed his arms, the smile that melted hearts, of both women's _and_ men's, never leaving its place.

"Look! The bloody girl looked no younger than sixteen. I was surprised is all when I saw that she was _in fact_ a bloody girl. "AND I didn't intend to let her go, but she suddenly-" He caught himself before he could finish off his sentence, coughing nervously.

"She suddenly _what_, Prongs?" asked Remus eagerly, grinning like a maniac.

"She- ah- she." James racked his brain, his hand shooting its way to his messy

dark hair. "ah- nothing, forget it.." He added on lamely, averting his gaze.

"What? So she did shag you!-"

"That's a pretty good shag, if James is this messed up-"

"That's Pedophilia though, Prongs-" Remus commented on, a mock stern look surmounting his face.

"_Stop_ with the shagging talks!" James cried in frustration. "She kneed me right on the groin, alright? I was surprised, then she just.." He was still pacing, when he looked over to his friends.

They were shocked with the sudden outbreak, but it was pretty much short lived and in seconds they broke into barks of laughter.

James sighed in defeat, and slumped on the opposite sofa from his friends. A tired smile tugged on his lips as he watched his friends and looked back on the little incident that happened not three days ago.

A flash of a pair of green eyes adorned by a pale face, and the scent of fragrant mixture of herbs that wafted from long brilliant red locks of hair suddenly appeared and came out of nowhere.

○♂♀♂○

**_September 1st, Hogwarts Express, random compartment_**

"Where did you get all this money?" A freckled bespectacled pony tailed twelve year old third year Ravenclaw asked in awe as she snooped over Lily's bag.

Not a second later, the bag Disappeared from the young girl's puny fingers. The girl stared at her hands, and then looked up at a fuming, though pale, Head girl, whose hair appeared like fire against the sunlight shooting through the compartment window, saying: "Hey!" before cringing and pushing her glasses up her nose nervously.

"_Snoopy_, how many times have I told you not to snoop around other people's stuff?"

"Hrmph!" The little girl crossed her arms, as she whipped her head sideways, chin up in defiance, her two pigtails swaying as she did so.

"Oh Lily, leave the poor girl alone. You've been cross all the while we've been on board. Tell me, is there a matter?" A soft voice spoke from a corner of the compartment. A young lady, roughly the same age as Lily, had looked up, pausing with her knitting, and stared inquiringly at Lily.

Lily turned to the familiar voice of Mallory, and sighed languidly. She smiled apologetically at the scrawny, fragile-looking girl, with a heart-shaped face and moss green eyes.. her wavy light brown hair hung loosely around her shoulders. Lily's energy visibly drained as she slumped against an opposite seat, which squealed in surprise. There was a loud crunching of a Daily Prophet newspaper and two high pitched voices yelled out in unison: "LILY!" Lily looked over to see two pairs of dark chocolate eyes glaring at her.

"Oops! Sorry Beth.. Linda." Lily stood up, a mock surprised look etched on her face as she concealed laughter through pursed lips, then positioned herself between Snoopy and another girl with startling blue eyes and shoulder-length dark brown hair gathered in a messy ponytail, who was earlier immersed on biting her nails and now openly cackling with laughter.

"You did that on purpose!" whined Beth. "And you call yourself _Head Girl_." huffed Linda, a mirror image of Beth, who had long honey blonde hair that reached her midriff. The twins looked and sounded very much alike, and upon meeting them the first time and knowing them over the years, Lily had found it impossible to tell them apart. Both had matching full cherry-pink lips, and large chocolate eyes, with long curling lashes. They make the best puppy-dog eyes.

"Eh! You're Head Girl, Lily?" The girl, who had cackled merrily, asked in surprise, shock, and awe.

Lily turned to stare at a pair of startling blue eyes. "Yes, _Kendra_, you diminutive toad.. we've only just been talking about it in the last hour, after I got back from my duties."

"No you haven't, I would have heard about it if you _had_, obviously." The girl, Kendra, retorted rolling her eyes, a crease forming in her forehead as she tried to recall what had transpired when she was preoccupied with _more_ important matters.

"Oh you heard _alright_, you just didn't _listen_." said yet another girl beside the twins. She had a pale face and long straight silky dark hair dislodged a pair of spectrespecs from a straight and prominent nose with dainty fingers. _Very poised_. "Kendra, you should really stop that very unladylike habbit of biting your nails, it's very unbecoming. Here Snoopy, this new magazine of yours sure is bizarre." She handed _The Quibbler_ to the youngest girl, dubbed _Snoopy._

"Ooh Give it here, I want to see it." The twins cut in excitedly, while Kendra decided on opening a box of Deluxe Sugar Quills, and started nibbling on something sweet and _edible_ instead of biting her nails.

"Stop calling me Snoopy, Xhandry! I have a name you know! It's _Gerdy_." Spat the little girl, towards her upperclassman and fellow Ravenclaw.

"You mean Gertrude…" was the nonchalant reply of the black-haired beauty.

Snoopy growled and stomped out the compartment door.

Xhandry had taken out a new book, that read _Quintessence: A Quest _on the leatherbound cover, and was reading on as if nothing had happened whatsoever when she felt a few eyes fixed on her. She looked up, not at all too surprised, to see all of her compartment buddies staring at her. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You _know_ she doesn't like to be reminded of her _whole_ name." Linda or Beth commented, she couldn't tell which one was which.

She thought for two seconds, staring blankly at them before saying: "_Eh_." then resumed to reading her book. A few sighs was heard.

Hours passed and Gertrude didn't return. The six girls had laughed, joked around, and chatted about boys, summer vacation, school, new fashion, new anything-and-everything, and more about boys.

"So what happened to Kenneth?-"

"What about him-?"

"Oh you mean, the one with muggle.. what do you call it?... brackets-? What's- its-?

"You mean braces?"

"I thought Adam was the one with the braces-"

"Oh so that's what you call it-"

"Nuh-uh, Adam was the bloke Lily dumped over spicy chicken wings-"

"No! I did no such thing."

"Wha-? Who dumped who-"

"I _heard_ he had a big-"

"I can't believe you dumped him ov-"

"Beth!"

"No I did NOT!"

In-between their lively banters and loud chatter, a few people would drop by their compartment door to ask for the Head girl, or simply greet them a happy back-to-Hogwarts-day. Some of Lily's friends had stopped by to say hello, including Alice Bungen who had sat together with her in every train ride till she and Frank Longbottom started going out in their last year. She felt sad that Alice spent less time with her, but Lily was happy that her close friend finally found a great boyfriend.

The Food Trolley passed them twice already, and Lily and her friends had been pigging on Chocolate Frogs, Berty Botts' Every Flavor Beans, Pumpkin Pastries, Cauldron Cakes, and more junk food.

Full, tired, and contented, Lily rested her head by the window pane, and looked outside utterly mesmerized by the vast landscapes and mountains that quickly moved away from her sight. It began to darken outside as the sun hid behind dark and murky clouds.

"Bloody hell..!" Lily heard someone mutter. She knew it was Xhandry. The girl hated the rain. "I'm going to throw a Fanged Frisbee at Gertrude if it starts to pour."

Lily smiled pensively as she thought of the money that she spent on her food.

_Messy black hair, and dark-rimmed glasses. _Lily blinked the image away. Ever since she arrived home that fateful day, her grandmother Rebecca, her only living family/relative, had been pestering her and asking why she looked so pale throughout dinner and the next few days.

Minutes later, small droplets of rain started spluttering against the glass window. She looked over to her friends. Mallory was sleeping soundly beside her, and the twins were giggling silently opposite them as they took turns with the spectrespecs, while Xhandry, who was sitting at the right hand corner beside the twins, took out a new leather-bound book called _The Devil's Snare_, a horror/thriller, by Tanya Kashuk. Kendra left half an hour ago, saying she had business to attend to,_ Quidditch_ ofcourse. She _was_ a Gryffindor Chaser after all.

"Kiki.. no more Licorice Snap.." Malory murmured in her sleep.

Lily yawned, as her eyes started drooping-

BAM! The compartment shook.. And so did the whole train.

End of Chapter..

○♂♀♂○

ooOOoOooo that was a lengthy update. If you guys have any questions or comments, reviewXD I like answering reviews.

My own created characters:

Snoopy – is a nickname for Gertrude, Gurdy in short. She's the 3rd year with glasses, freckles, and pigtails. (Ravenclaw)

Mallory – scrawny, and green-eyed. The soft spoken one. (Gryffindor)

Beth and Linda – the honey blonde haired twins. _I thought of making them Bertha and Rita but_.. lol (Hufflepuff)

Kendra – the nail-biter, with startling blue eyes. (Gryffindor)

Xhandry – the dark-haired beauty from Ravenclaw. (Ravenclaw)


End file.
